Time Warp
by Vearth
Summary: Nach seinem Duell mit Jaden, "überredet" Abidos  5. Schattenreiter  den Jungen ihn ins alte Ägypten zu begleiten, wo sich die beiden ein wenig näher kommen.. m/m; Jaden/Abidos;  Jaden/Chazz ; Lime, Lemon


Soo.. nach einer halben Ewigkeit selbst nur Leser auf sein, hab ichs endlich geschafft auch mal meine FFs hier hochzuladen :D  
Wer sich noch auf anderen FF-Seiten rumtreibt, ist ja vielleicht schon mal auf eine meiner Stories gestoßen.. ^.^

Das Pairing ist ein wenig ausgefallen, aber ich persönlich fand es sooo eindeutig, dass ich einfach darüber schreiben musste *g*

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Chapter 1

„Da-das ist wirklich ein sehr nettes Angebot...aber.." stotterte Jaden und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
„Großartig! Dann kommst du also mit? Komm! Wir brechen gleich auf! Ich setzt nur noch deine Freunde ab!" rief der Pharao begeistert und zog Jaden mit sich.

„Wa-wa-warte!" rief der Braunhaarige verzweifelt und versuchte sich loszureißen. „Ich kann nicht mit! Was wird aus meinen Freunden?" rief er und deute auf die kleine Gruppe.  
„Ach... du siehst sie ja bald wieder! ... mehr oder weniger ..." erwiderte der Pharao lächelnd wobei er die letzten Worte leise hinzufügte.

„Was soll das, Jaden! Du da! Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach mitnehmen!" rief Syrus entsetzt und lief in ihre Richtung, wurde jedoch von zwei Wächtern gehindert.  
Erneut versuchte Jaden sich von dem Größeren loszureißen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. „Sy!" rief er verzweifelt und streckte die Hand nach seinem Freund aus.

„Keine Sorge, Jaden! Bei mir wird es dir genauso gut gefallen wie hier, wenn nicht besser ..."  
Sagte der Pharao leise in Jadens Ohr, legte seinen Arm um dessen Hüfte und grinste ihn vielsagend an.  
„Wir können den ganzen Tag lang...duellieren üben!" fügte er lächelnd hinzu und bedeutete seinen Dienern, dass sie zurückflogen.

Plötzlich begann das riesige Schiff sich zu bewegen und Jaden verlor beinahe den Boden unter den Füßen.  
„Wir werden deine Freunde wieder da absetzen wo wir euch gefunden haben, ok?" fragte der Pharao, schien jedoch keine Antwort von Jaden zu erwarten, denn er gab einem seiner Diener ein Zeichen und sie flogen zurück zum Leuchtturm.

Unten angekommen, wurden Chazz, Zane, Alexis, Syrus und Professor Banner (nicht zu vergessen Banners Katze, Pharao, die sich, aufgrund ihres Namens, einige missbiligende Bilcke des echten Pharaos zugezogen hatte) von einigen der Wächter gepackt und zurück an Land geschleift.  
Nach vollendeter Tat versuchten die Mumien zurückzukehren, was sich jedoch nicht als so einfach erwies, da Syrus sich verbissen an einem der unheimlichen Wächter festklammerte und immer wieder etwas in der Richtung „Ohne Jaden geh ich nicht!" rief.

„Vergesst ihn. Wir gehen." Sagte der Pharao bestimmt als sich die anderen Wächter dazu bereit machten, Syrus, wenn nötig, mit Gewalt von ihrem Kollegen zu entfernen.  
Der Blauhaarige schien nicht zu bemerken, dass außer dem Wächter, in dessen Arm er gerade seine Zähne versenkte, alle auf das goldene Schiff zurückgekehrt waren und sich bereit machten in ihre Zeit zurückzukehren.

„Sy! Chazz! Helft mir! Ich will nicht mit!" schrie Jaden verzweifelt und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung des Ägypters zu befreien.  
„Was ist denn los? Ich dachte du fandst mein Angebot nett?" fragte dieser in gespielt traurigem Tonfall und blickte Jaden enttäuscht an.  
„Ich sagte ‚danke für das nette Angebot, ABER...' du hast mich ja nicht ausreden lassen! Ich hab dir doch gesagt dass ich hier nicht weg kann!" erwiderte der Brünette und sah den Älteren flehend an.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, schwieg jedoch.  
Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Jaden gehofft hatte der Andere würde etwas sagen, fragte er vorsichtig: „ Bringst du mich jetzt zurück, oder nicht?"

Der Ägypter ging näher zu ihm, legte seine Arme auf Jadens Schultern und verkreuzte die Finger hinter seinem Nacken.  
„Ich fürchte dazu ist es zu spät." erwiderte er in gelassenem Tonfall und lächelte den Jüngeren an.

„Was meinst du da-UAAAHH" rief Jaden entsetzt als ein lautes Surren ertönte und der Boden unter seinen Füßen nachgab.  
Er hatte das Gefühl vornüber zu kippen und sein einziger Halt war der junge Pharao, dem das Ganze nichts auszumachen schien.  
Jaden klammerte sich ängstlich am Körper des Anderen fest, was diesem ein Grinsen entlockte, das Jaden allerdings übersah.

So schnell es begonnen hatte, so schnell hörte es auch wieder auf. Jaden fühlte wie seine Füße auf festen Boden trafen und seine Knie nachgaben.  
Sofort wurde er von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte der Pharao besorgt und blickte dem Braunhaarigen in die Augen.  
Erst jetzt fiel Jaden die ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe des Jungen auf. Ein dunkles violett mit einem blauen Schimmer. Er schien den Älteren schon eine Weile Gedanken versunken angestarrt zu haben, denn plötzlich spürte er dessen Hand auf seine Wange.

„Jaden? Wieso siehst du mich so an? Geht's dir gut?" fragte der Ägypter und lächelte den errötenden Braunhaarigen an.  
„Tut mir Leid ... ich hab nur gerade … du hast so schöne violette Augen …" erwiderte Jaden langsam ohne den Blick von dem Gesicht des Anderen zu wenden.  
Der Pharao grinste angesichts des verträumten Ausdruck auf Jadens Gesicht, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Sie standen noch eine Weile so da, als der Ägypter plötzlich Jadens Hand packte.

„Komm! Ich zeig dir jetzt meine Gemächer!" rief er begeistert und zog Jaden mit sich. Der Braunhaarige blickte verwirrt um sich und bemerkte dass sie sich in einem langen Gang befanden an dessen Wänden mehrere Fackeln brannten.  
An der Wand aufgereiht standen einige Wächter, allerdings sahen sie wesentlich lebendiger aus als die die Jaden zuvor getroffen hatte.

Jaden wurde rot. Hatten die Wachen ihr Gespräch mitangehört?  
Er hatte allerdings nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn der Pharao zog ihn mit so einer Bestimmtheit mit sich, dass Jaden Mühe hatte nicht hinzufallen.

TBC

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Das war's mit Kapitel No.1 :)  
Noch ist ja nicht wirklcih viel passiert, aber das kommt schon noch :D 

Über Reviews freue ich mich immer wahnsinnig! ^_^

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Lg  
Glassplitter


End file.
